Twi to the Light
by 42SantaBaby42
Summary: The question has finally been asked, "Mommy, how did you meet daddy?" Renesmee wants to know the story, but it may be more than she thought she wanted to hear. The boys will hunt, the girls will dish, but what they don't know- the boys are listening.


**AN: Just a cute little story I wanted to start. Hope you like! **

**Just to let you know, so you do not get lost, Renesmee's POV and Bella's POV are the only ones in first person point-of-view. When I switch to the boys or other girls in the house, third person is used for all of them. **

**I always had this inkling that the Twilight books were journals, of a sort, for Renesmee to read when she was older. That's how I approached it, anyways. **

**

* * *

**

_First Sight_

"You're never going to change, Alice," my mother said.

"Oh, doesn't that make you happy, Bella- just a little bit?"

"Maybe a little, but-"

"See, you're going to thank me in a hundred years when you are as fashion wise as I am- after you've matured in your style choices and learned from the master, of course! Besides, with the boys gone today, we need to find something to do! Shopping online is the only solution, don't you see- don't you?"

"Alice," my mother had lost again. I smiled. "Okay," she resigned. "But _only_ until they get back. I _will not_ endure torture longer than necessary. Edward, you better hurry," she mumbled to herself. Daddy, Uncle Emmett, Papaw Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, Seth, and my Jacob left hours ago to hunt. Really, Jacob only went because I told him I wanted girl time today, and Seth follows daddy everywhere.

Auntie Alice and I exchanged a glance, "Fine by us." Mother rolled her eyes when I winked.

"Figures you would choose the evil side," she grinned.

"What can I say? I got the fun genes."

"I do very much love this one," Auntie Alice grinned as she knuckle-bumped with me. "She makes me believe there is hope for you, yet, Bella!" My mom, Auntie Alice, Nana Esme, and Auntie Rose stayed home today. We hunted yesterday.

"Alice, dear, why must you pester Bella?" Nana Esme said.

"I don't pester," she said indignant. "Bella needs to learn."

"Renesmee appreciates what Bella fails to see, mother," Auntie Rose added. "Alice is merely trying to knock some sense into our brother's new wife. I mean, you can't blame her. Today alone, I mean, why does she always wear Edward's clothes? And-"

"Enough, Rosalie; you know she misses Edward, that's all," Nana Esme scolded.

"All the more reason to look sexy for when he comes home," Auntie Alice screeched.

"Point," Auntie Rose added.

Mother rolled her eyes, again.

**Bella POV**

Since the day Renesmee was born, I have loved her. It's been eight months since I had my daughter, and already she was much older than I liked- taking a preferential liking to Alice, becoming a daddy's girl through-and-through, becoming closer to Jacob, and, as much as it hurts to admit, slipping away from me.

She refers to Edward as "daddy", and with me it's "mother".

I grew up differently, taking care of my mother more than she took care of me, but Renesmee has been the princess in this family. Oh, she deserves it- the attention, the love. She is a remarkable young woman, but nonetheless, ignorant of the fact that her eight months were more secure than my seventeen years.

Nothing against Renee; I love her, though I won't see her again. She was not the greatest provider all the time, but she did what she could. Marrying Phil helped her a lot, and she raised a good daughter, I think.

I don't question my raising of Renesmee. She is strong and beautiful inside and out, but we should be closer, as mother and daughter, a bond so great cannot be ignored.

I guess, well, I guess she will never know what I went through for her, and maybe, just maybe, it's better that way. It wasn't all fashion and sparkly skin.

**The Boys (**as they should be referred**)**

The Cullen men- and additional dog men- were going home early. Edward missed his wife dearly, and insisted on getting back. They were just about to head back into hearing range of the house when they heard little Renesmee ask her mother a question that stopped them.

They would be in that particular part of the forest for a while, curiosity getting the best of them.

**Renesmee POV**

"Oh, Edward," mother whispered to herself, desperate, when Auntie Alice and I showed her a picture of an above-knee deep blue dress.

"Mommy," I said. She looked up at me in surprise, probably due to the use of such a juvenile name. "How did you meet daddy?"

Her eyes widened.

"I mean, was it love at first sight? Was it mutual? Did you kiss on the first date? How long ago was it?" I added, "What's the story?"

"Yeah, Bella; we never heard your version. Edward probably got some of it wrong, didn't he," Auntie Alice rambled. She was just as excited as Auntie Rose and Nana Esme looked.

"Well, I," mother started.

"Yes," we all leaned forward.

"I guess I thought you would be older when you asked."

"I'm old enough," I said.

"I suppose. Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning," I suggested with sarcasm. She looked hurt, and I regretted the tone.

"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down," she began. "It's hard to remember parts. The change took a lot of memories," she added. "But the memories from that day to now are the clearest. Still, there are missing details."

"Do your best," Nana Esme suggested.

"I was wearing my favorite shirt from Phoenix: a sleeveless, white eyelet lace number. I wore it as a sort of farewell gesture, I guess. My carry-on item was a parka because I knew Forks would be wet, more than likely, when I arrived."

"How right you were; terrible for the hair," Auntie Rose said. Alice nodded with fervor.

"It was to Forks that I had decided to exile myself, much to my own horror, because back then, I absolutely detested it here- the wet, the green, the lack of sunshine."

"The whole reason we moved here," Auntie Alice agreed.

"I really did love Phoenix- the heat, the sun, the loud noises. My mother insisted that I did not have to go to Forks. She told me if, at any time, I wanted to go home, to go on and she would be not far behind. She knew I hated it here, but I insisted that I wanted to go. I was such a bad liar, but she bought it."

"Of course she did, dear," Nana Esme consoled.

"I could see the sacrifice behind her promise."

"But the good is only to come," Auntie Alice yelled.

"And the bad," Auntie Rose added. I wondered what the bad was that they were referring to. Mother and daddy are so happy together all the time, always smiling. I hope to be like that with Jacob once I am old enough. How could there be any bad?

My mother continued, after a smile, "I got on the plane after I hugged her, and once I got to the airport in Port Angeles it was raining. I took it as a sign of the future to come, unavoidable. I had already said goodbye to sunlight."

"So had we," Auntie Alice interrupted.

"Good thing I brought the parka," she smiled. "Charlie was fairly nice about me wanting to come to Forks. He was pleased that I wanted to stay for a length of time longer than just the summers I had stayed since my mother left him, taking me with her. He even enrolled me in school and promised to help me get a car," she laughed.

"Oh, don't mention _the thing_," Auntie Rose wrinkled her nose like Jacob had just walked in. I looked just to make sure, only to make sure.

Mother rolled her eyes and continued, "Charlie smiled and one-armed hugged me after I got off the plane. He said it was good to see me. On the way to his house, he told me he got me a truck-"

"It's a monster," Auntie Rose butted.

"Look who's talking," mother snapped. Auntie Alice and I giggled. "When we got to his house, I saw the truck. Charlie said that an old friend of his sold him the truck-"

"Mom, all this is great and stuff, but when I said 'from the beginning' I meant a few hours before you met daddy," I said exasperated.

"Oh," she sounded hurt, and I felt guilt wash over me again.

"Take your time, mommy," I said.

"Well, I'm not far from the beginning," she said, looking better. "Charlie didn't hover, which was the good thing about him. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up scared for my first day in Forks High," she took an unneeded deep breath.

"This story isn't always happy, Renesmee. I just want you to know that. I am not sure what you are expecting, but I don't want you to be disappointed. It's a good story at some parts, but," she looked at Alice. "It's not always good. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"We haven't even gotten to daddy, yet!"

"Okay. In the office, a red-headed woman welcomed me. Chief Swan had obviously told everyone about his daughter coming back- lots of talk. She told me to come back at the end of the day."

"Here come the admirers," Auntie Alice yelled. I shushed her.

Mother grimaced, "Eric Yorkie was the first name I remembered. He stopped me in the hallway to walk me to class. After a few classes, faces looked familiar. I sat at a table with Jessica, Eric, Mike, Angela, and a few others. Jessica was chatty. They all were, but I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, I wonder why," Auntie Rose butted.

"It's the good part," I mumbled.

"Because I was the new girl, and there were barely any in the high school, most everyone was staring at me at some point during the day. I hated attention.

"I was scanning the lunchroom when I saw them."

"Ooooh, I bet Edward would love to hear this!" I agreed.

**The Boys**

"This feels like spying," Edward said. He was enjoying the story, seeing into Bella's head, but he did feel like he was intruding, just a little.

"Oh, whatever; you know you are enjoying this! I know I am!" Emmett, however, was unabashed. He found great amusement in Bella, even after she was changed. He missed her clumsiness, and sometimes it wasn't as fun to joke with her now, but this was a way to enjoy the old her! He wouldn't miss it!

"Just wait until she gets to the part about me," Jacob said.

"That comes later, Jake," Jasper said.

"I have a feeling Renesmee will enjoy this story. We will be out here for a while. Might as well get comfortable," Carlisle mused.

**Renesmee POV**

"They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention."

"No, because being that observant isn't strange, Bella," Auntie Rose started.

"You're spoiling the story," I groaned.

Mother continued, "They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair."

"That's my baby," Auntie Rose winked.

"Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond."

"And that is my baby!"

"Yes. The last was lanky, less bulky," she began and smiled. "With untidy, bronze-colored hair; he was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers there rather than students."

**The Boys**

"_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back," Bella said._

The boys could hear perfectly, the story Bella was telling, and they were free to comment without being over heard. Edward, always a step up, could see Bella through his mother or either of his sisters.

"That's my baby! Yeah, my Rosie," Emmett yelled, copying his wife.

"_The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction."_

"'S my girl," Jasper drawled.

**Bella POV**

"And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town- paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes- purplish, bruise-like shadows- as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose."

"I remember we had been thirsty," Alice said, regretful.

"Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, and angular. But all this was not why I couldn't look away."

"Love at first sight?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

I wished I could tell her that.

**The Boys**

"_I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful- maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy."_

"_Bella, really; you compared me to Edward," Rosalie yelled._

"_He's my husband!"_

"_He wasn't when you thought all of this!"_

"This is too good," Emmett commented.

"Notice how observant she is. We never gave her this much credit, but listen to all the things she noticed about us just from a bit of time observing. It's extraordinary," Carlisle remarked.

**Peter Facinelli is FINE! I just had to make my statement- fine man, oh yes.**

"Yeah, she observed a lot. I never realized just how much," Edward murmured.

"_They were all looking away- away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray- unopened soda, unbitten apple- and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging."_

"That's what it looked like to her, but I had a major ordeal," Jasper drawled out.

"She noticed so much," Carlisle said.

**Renesmee POV**

"Who are _they_, I had asked Jessica. She looked up, already knowing who I meant, and suddenly the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, looked up at Jessica for a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine," my mother told.

"Oh wow," I said.

"He looked away more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest- it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. Jessica giggled with embarrassment and proceeded to tell me that they were Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. She said they lived with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife.

**The Boys**

"_I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with his long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them."_

"It is quite uncanny how much she noticed. It's truly amazing," Carlisle mused.

"_I thought they had strange, unpopular names, like grandparents' names."_

"Very true," Jacob mumbled.

"_They are very nice-looking, I told her. She agreed and told me that it was weird that they were all together, though. Emmett and Rosalie- Alice and Jasper, but the one boy was alone, and they all lived together. She told me they moved here only two years before me._

"_The way they were talked about, the way they stayed to themselves, the way they were new here, made me feel that I wasn't the only outsider._

"Of course not; she was so popular," Edward said.

"_I examined them; the youngest one looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation."_

"Yeah, like not being able to read her mind!"

"_She told me he was Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous but I shouldn't waste my time because he doesn't date. I thought she must have been rejected. I glanced at him again and his face was turned away, but I thought his cheek looked lifted like he was smiling, like he heard what was being said."_

"So very observant."

"Very."

"Scary close," Emmett added.

**Renesmee POV**

"Then, everyone left the cafeteria, and I made my way to my next class."

"This is where it goes downhill," Auntie Alice grimaced.

"It can't be that bad."

* * *

**AN: Well, review. I need some. Should I continue?**


End file.
